


Stay there, I'm coming to get you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [81]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 19, Alpha!Taeyong, M/M, Omega!Yuta, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: There was a reason why Yuta preferred to be brought home by car. But he had never told his mate what was that.This time, he needed to tell Taeyong.





	Stay there, I'm coming to get you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Stay there, I'm coming to get you.  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

There were many reasons why Yuta preferred to be brought home by car no matter how close his workplace was to the house. These reasons included that it was more comfortable, it was warmer, and that he didn't need to walk. These were the reasons the others knew about. 

What they didn't know about was that the way between his workplace and the house included a bar where the guests were solely alphas. And more of them came out shitfaced drunk than sober. And that these alphas could smell him being an omega, even if he was usually covered in Taeyong's scent enough. And they didn't really care if he was mated or not.

They just wanted an omega to have fun with. 

Yuta usually wasn't scared of alphas. He had many encounters with them before, and if they were sober, most of them backed up when they got to know that he was mated. And if that wasn't enough, Yuta wasn't exactly helpless when it came to protecting himself. 

But drunk alphas were another thing. They didn't understand words, and they weren't hesitant about using alpha force or violence against anyone. 

That's why Yuta started walking faster when he got to the bar and heard its door open. He kept his head down and pulled his scarf up, to cover his scent glands. He heard shouting, catcalling and could feel their presence following him. He just walked even faster. He probably wouldn't get home before they caught up to him, so he needed another place where he could wait out until they went away. 

The alphas got closer, and Yuta finally saw the place he was looking for. The store. It was bright inside, and there were cameras everywhere, so even if anything happened, they could easily press charges. 

Yuta quickly made his way down the aisles up till the perfume section so that at least that would suppress his smell. The alphas didn't follow him inside, but they were staying outside the building, waiting for him. They were yelling and laughing loudly. 

Yuta sighed. This all wouldn't have happened if Johnny wasn't such an ass.  
He took out his phone and called. 

"Love, what's up?" Taeyong took up on the third ring. 

"Hey, I have a little problem" Yuta said, taking a peek outside from behind the aisles. The alphas were still there. 

"What is it?" Yuta could hear it in Taeyong's voice that he tensed up. 

"I was followed by a group of drunk alphas. I'm in a store right now, but they are still waiting outside" he said, looking out. The group seemed to push one of them forward, into the store. 

"Which store are you in?" Taeyong asked, his voice deeper and raspier than before. 

"The one two streets away from home" he said and hissed when he saw that one of them eventually got himself enough courage and found his balance to walk straight towards the store's entrance. "Tae, I think they're coming in" 

Taeyong sucked in a breath, and Yuta knew that he was already leaving the house from the background noises.  
"Stay there. I'm coming to get you" And he hung up. 

Yuta quickly looked around, trying to measure his chances. He couldn't go to the cashier, she was a sweet beta girl, who would probably just start crying if anything happened. He couldn't see any guard which was odd. So his only remaining chance was hide and seek until Taeyong arrived. 

The door opened, and Yuta needed to place his hand in front of his mouth not to throw up. the scent of the horny alpha and alcohol was disgusting. 

The man was walking with heavy steps, so Yuta could hear him perfectly as he slowly started crawling on all fours, always in the other way from where the alpha was coming from. 

"Come on, pretty omega, I swear we won't hurt you" he said, going into an aisle. Yuta crawled away on the other side of it. The cashier girl looked at him, trembling in her whole body. Yuta lifted his pointing finger in front of his lips, to indicate her to shut up. She nodded shakily, and Yuta crawled away. 

The door opened again. Yuta was ready for another drunk alpha's scent, but it wasn't that. 

It was Taeyong. 

"Yuta" Taeyong called out, looking back and forth, hurriedly looking for his mate. Yuta immediately got up, which caused both alphas to look at him. 

"Pretty omega!"  
"Yuta..." 

Yuta quickly made his way to Taeyong, while the alpha followed him. Taeyong spread his arms out and wrapped them around his mate when Yuta got to him, and only looked at the alpha after that. Yuta closed his eyes as he felt Taeyong rub his wrist against his neck in a calming gesture, but this didn't fully suppress the fear and the need to submit when he felt Taeyong's aura change. His scent changed, his pheromones forcing everyone around him to submit. Yuta could hear the little cashier whimper in fear, and the alpha groaning. 

"Yuta" Taeyong's call caused Yuta to jump a little before looking up. Taeyong was still glaring at the alpha as he spoke. "We're going home" he said, and took one of his arms off of Yuta so they could start walking. 

Yuta just pressed himself into Taeyong's side as the other walked him out, making sure to keep him away from the alphas.  
As much as Yuta hated being this helpless in these situations, he felt calmer now that his alpha was protecting him from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> There's 18 left for you to read, and one and half for me to write.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Really. Lately I post a shitton of things, so if you want to get to know me, then this is the perfect way. 
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)  
> There's nothing here.


End file.
